The Secret
by tv freak 92
Summary: The Gang find out that Ecklie and Sara are together.
1. Chapter 1

Outside the diner 

**Catherine stopped her car outside the diner where she was meeting the guys. **

**She was about to get out when something caught her eye. A man and a woman walked out of the diner. The man had his arm round the woman's waist. To begin with it looked like a normal couple until she looked closer and saw it was Ecklie and Sara.**

_Ecklie and Sara together romantically no it can't be can it_ Catherine thought to herself.

She got out the car and walked into the diner to wait for the others. She was so going to tell the guys about this.

**5 minutes later inside the dinner**

'Hey Cath how long you been waiting here' Nick asked

'Hey Nick, Warwick, Greg, Gris. Not long' Catherine replied

'Hey Cath have you seen Sara?' Greg questioned

'Umm… Yeah about that… Guys I think there's something you should know about her'

'Cath what should we know about Sara?' Grissom asked

'I saw her walk out of here about ten minutes ago with umm… Ecklie. He had his arm around her waist and umm… she seemed comfortable with it'

'You're joking right Cath' Warwick asked

'No I'm not joking Rick'

Ecklie's and Sara's apartment

Ecklie and Sara walked into their apartment. There were photos of the wedding day, which was two months ago. They sat down on the couch and watched TV. A couple of minutes later Ecklie turned to his wife and asked

'So hon when do you think we should tell them that were married'

'I don't. How about Monday and while were telling them that were married why don't we also tell them that I'm pregnant' Sara replied

'You're pregnant?'

'Yeah'

'How far along are you sweetie?'

'One month gone Conrad'

'I'm going to be a dad. Wow'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

**The lab**

'So when we going to tell Sara that we know about her and Ecklie?' Nick asked

'I dunno Nick how about when she comes in' Catherine replied

'Ask who what?' A voice from the doorway said. They turned round to face Sara.

'We wanted to know when you're were going to tell us about you and Ecklie?' Greg asked

'What that were married and that I'm pregnant' Sara replied

'You're…married…and…umm…pregnant?' Warwick asked in shock

'Well that's what I just said wasn't it?'

'Well yeah' Grissom replied

Nobody noticed that Ecklie had come in and had wrapped his arms around Sara.

'So what's going on here then?' Asked Conrad

They all went wide-eyed when they realised that Ecklie was in the room

'We were discussing you and Sara and the fact that you're married. Ecklie' Catherine said

'YOU MARRIED WHO CONRAD!' Someone shouted from the doorway.

Everyone turned round to see the sheriff looking angry and waiting for explanation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'Hey Sheriff' Ecklie said

'Don't hey me Conrad. Tell me who you married' he said

'Well I married Sara' Ecklie said.

It was then that the sheriff noticed Ecklie's arm around Sara's waist.

'Conrad a word outside' the sheriff said.

While Ecklie was speaking to the sheriff the team started firing questions at Sara.

'How long you two been together then Sara?' Catherine asked

'A year' Sara replied

'How come you never told us?' Asked Greg

'When we got married'

Ecklie came back in 'Sara can I have a word please hun' he said

'Sure' she replied

They went outside and to his office.

* * *

**Ecklie's office**

'So what did the sheriff want?' Sara asked

'He said I can keep my job if I divorced you'

'What did you tell him?'

'Sara I told him that I wasn't divorcing you so he fired me'

'Whose going to be the new assistant lab director?'

'Gil probley'

'You do know he doesn't do politics'

'Yeah I do so he's going have to learn or get Catherine to help him'

* * *

**Meanwhile in the break room**

'Gris what did the Sheriff want?' Catherine asked

'Ecklie's been fired because he wouldn't divorce Sara so I'm taking his place apparently'

'What did you say boss?' Nick asked

'That I'd think about it'

'You taking the job right Gil?' asked Catherine

'I don't know' he replied

'Come on you have to. More money.' She said

'Cath you know I don't do politics'

'That's what you got me for Gil.' Catherine said


End file.
